The activities conducted in the context of this project are summarized below:[unreadable] 1. Trace and update contact information on BLSA participants who are not currently coming to Baltimore for follow-up assessment, never formally dropped out from the study, and have been contacted (in person or over the telephone) at least once since 1990. [unreadable] 2. Make a telephone contact with the BLSA participants eligible for home visits to establish their status, their willingness to participate in the home visit program or, if not, in a telephone interview.[unreadable] 3. Create a formal process for tracking, contacting and following BLSA participants, and implement a process where traditional visits and home visits are integrated and serve complementary purposes.[unreadable] 4. In BLSA participants enrolled in the home visit program, conduct an extensive ascertainment of the health status, aimed at ascertaining multiple health-related outcomes (dementia, mobility limitation, ADL disability, frailty, CHD, cancer etc.). [unreadable] 5. In BLSA participants enrolled in the home visit program, collect a blood sample to be used for basic tests of clinical chemistry, DNA extraction and storage of cells, serum and plasma.[unreadable] 6. Provide participants and their families with a detailed description of the study, and obtain informed consent for participation, including consent for the use of previously collected biological specimens.[unreadable] 7. Create a database with all the tracking information and all information collected over the telephone interview and during in person home visits, maintaining full compatibility with the BLSA core database.